


Nightmares

by chillithian



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, aka agria is alive and leiagria is real, ignores tox1 canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillithian/pseuds/chillithian
Summary: Agria wakes up from a bad dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in six years. pwease no steppy

Agria jolted up in bed, the edges of her blankets scrunched into a death grip in her hands. A cold sweat was running down her face, along with a trail of barely noticeable tears down her cheeks. She was shaking and hyperventilating in a way that certainly wasn’t unfamiliar, but that she had been wishing she wouldn’t have had to feel again. It had been several weeks since her last nightmare, and the recognition of this relapse only served to upset her further. 

She drew her knees up to herself and curled inwards, trying to steady her breaths, but to no avail. Her thoughts wandered to her mother. When she was a kid, her mama was always there for her when she woke up from a bad dream. She would take her beloved daughter in her arms and sing to her, and her quiet, melodious voice would always soothe her anxieties.

But then she died, and everything became so much worse than it already had been. The nightmares increased in severity and frequency, but now there was no one to turn to. Waking up after one became even more exhausting, because now Agria had to calm herself, which was impossible a good majority of the time. She no longer had her mother’s voice to calm her back to sleep, but instead just the sound of her own tears and ragged breath.

She was seventeen now, but the effects of the nightmares hadn’t gotten any easier on her. She always felt ridiculous, like she should be over them by now. It was the side of her that she didn’t show to anyone anymore. Except for one person.

Agria was rocking herself gently, still trying to relax, when she was called out of her haze by a quiet voice next to her. “Agria?”

She stopped and turned to the girl next to her who was lifting herself up slightly and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The pimple was always a deeper sleeper than she was.

Agria cleared her throat weakly and looked away. The two had been dating for a while, and though Leia had helped Agria a lot with regards to her overly self-defensive personality, she still preferred not to look too vulnerable around her. But Leia was way too perceptive for her own good; she had been able to see right through Agria from day one, and as they got closer, this ability only got better.

“Agria, are you okay?” Leia usually had trouble getting up in the mornings, but when her girlfriend needed her in the middle of the night, she could wake herself up like it was nothing.

Agria cleared her throat again in hopes that it wouldn’t sound like she had been crying when she responded. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Leia protested. She shifted closer to Agria. “Did you have another nightmare?” There was no reply. “What happened?”

“I don’t remember,” Agria said. She attempted to sound blunt, but it fell through. Leia knew she was lying; Agria had an excellent memory for dreams, even ones that weren’t nightmares, but Leia knew better than to push her if she didn’t want to respond.

Leia placed her hand gently on Agria’s leg, which prompted Agria to finally turn and face her direction, though she still avoided eye contact. “Do you want me to get you a snack or something?” Leia asked warmly.

“I’m not hungry,” Agria responded. “I just want to go back to sleep,” which was also a lie, but she preferred trying to sleep again over staying awake and mulling over her thoughts. She finally chanced a glance into Leia’s worried eyes, but blushed and quickly averted her gaze again. “Sorry for waking you up,” she mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Leia replied earnestly. 

The two of them laid back down, facing each other. Leia closed her eyes and snuggled up to her girlfriend. She gave her a quick kiss on the nose and wrapped her arms around her. Agria blushed more profusely and felt her heartbeat rise in her chest. She smiled a little before closing her eyes again. It wasn’t her mama singing her back to sleep, but it would have to do.


End file.
